


Medulla

by chargebuffering



Series: MaRico [3]
Category: Just Cause (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, spoilers for the full game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargebuffering/pseuds/chargebuffering
Summary: Set in a different take on the second DLC, Rico Rodriguez broke trust with his fiance with Mario Frigo and left for Solis in silence. It's been months since his last contact with Frigo and Espinosa was already disposed of. Javi reappears for another favor about an isolated island off the coast of Solis, which opens up another world that Rico wished was hidden.
Relationships: MaRico, Rico x Mario, Rico/Mario
Series: MaRico [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565557
Kudos: 6





	1. prologue

It was August in Medici and the weather was fair, a light breeze with a few clouds in the sky. The local stations predict that heavy rain fall would appear sometime around next week as monsoon season was gearing up in Southern Europe. While the TV kept up with current events and a sneak peak of an interview with Rosa Manuela later that night, Mario closed the garage door—it was closing time. Business was doing well, after his notoriety from the rebels. Everyone wanted their car done by the man himself — Rico was right, Mario did always dream big. 

But something was off and tension was in the air. The Medici native man contemplated many times to do it, to return the ring. He felt betrayed but on the other hand he felt too pushy. He was currently fighting with Rico and giving him a silent treatment about Solis. 

Rico was approached by Mira Morales on a far island near the coast of Medici. She discuss about his father which caught his attention and he was already sold. Mario couldn’t stop thinking about the night of the argument and wished he could undo what he said, he was careless and wasn’t thinking straight. 

“Lets do it.” Mario exclaimed as he faced his fiancé. 

“Mario..it’s the morning,” Rico said in confusion. He thought his fiancé was already in the mood but Mario made a face at him. 

“No! Not that! Lets try to live! Live a domestic life! Take things slow, I’ve been fighting all my life, Rico!” Mario explained. Rico looked at him confused, domestic living wasn’t in his vocabulary. He commits public arson daily for god sake. 

“Mario, you realize what my job is? Right?” Rico mentioned. 

“I know what you do! But, I just want at least a week. Just you and me. Not worrying about Sheldon or the Agency, Mechs, Black Hand. Just a quiet vacation.” Mario trailed on. 

“You were so tired after the fight with Di Ravello, you feel asleep In my lap. You didn’t wake up until the next morning.” Mario mentioned. 

Now that Mario mentioned it, Rico did pass out right after from blood loss and stress of liberating Medici. Sometimes, an “one man army” isn’t bulletproof. It took him about a few days to fully recover, Mario aided him back to health which advanced their relationship further and after stealing Black Hand boats with Annika and Sheldon. Rico proposed to him. 

“Rico, can I just atleast get one day with you, without worrying that you may return to me in a box?” Mario pleaded. Rico nodded. 

“You’re right..I’ve been kinda caught up too much into work.” Rico admitted. 

Mario remembered those words Rico told him in his husky voice. He even remembered the big hickey that he failed to cover up thanks to Rico showing too much affection and attention to his neck. Alesia kept staring at him the entire day but kept to herself and giggling. Finally, a coworker was nice enough to lend him a scarf so people would stop asking if he got stung by bees or had a bad reaction to herbs. 

He picked up his phone and dialed Rico’s number to apologize right away. It’s been a month since Rico left for Solis and he thought he could just forget and let go. As the phone ringed, his heart was pumping. 

“Hello?” Mario lit up. He responded right away. 

“Hey! I-I-I uh..about..uh..I’m sorry! I feel like such an asshole! I just want you to be safe and alive! Do you understand how difficult it is to wait for you to come home in ONE PIECE?” Mario was full on crying. “I-i love you Rico! Just please...stay alive..” 

“Mario..” 

He came a full halt. 

“I miss you and I’m sorry. I should have told you more in depth.” Rico responsed. 

Mario couldn’t stop the full on tears. He just wanted Rico home so he could make him a meal and cuddle with him. 

“Rico..” Mario sniffled.


	2. Missed

“Yo! Mario! How’s this whole car business coming along?” Annika walked up the steps. “You think you could make me a tank?” 

“Annika!” Mario’s face lit up. Annika and Teo were always Mario’s favorite allies even though they were basically shady smugglers. 

“Long time no see? Oh! Someone got lucky!” Annika noticed the ring. “So, whose the lucky girl?” 

“Uh..actually.” Mario said. It took the Swedish native to let it set in, her eyes became wide and her mouth form an O. 

“Rico? You’re marrying Rico? When!?” Annika jumped up in joy. 

“We haven’t decided a date but I was hoping around November. Rico loves that month.” Mario explained. 

“Hah! Teo owes me 50 dollars!” Annika smirked. 

“Wait you guys were betting on our engagement?” Mario stopped. 

“Oh come ON, anyone could have seen the huge chemistry between you guys, y’all were quite inseparable. Especially you playing nurse to that man after Di Ravello.” Annika explained. Mario blushed, he kinda always had a crush on him. 

“So where is he? Where’s the groom to be?” Annika looked all over, around Mario. Behind him. Next to him. 

“Rico left for another mission in Solis, we kinda got into a big fight about it.” Mario’s voice changed the tone. 

A man approached the yard, he was wearing a grey sweater vest and white khakis. His hair, slick back with wide glasses. 

“Excuse me..does Mario Frigo live here?” The man stuttered. 

Mario and both Annika looked at the mans direction. The man jolted and waved. 

“Yeah that’s me and you are?” Mario titled his head. 

“Oh! Good! Well, I’m Simon Valencia. I work in the auto tech industry and I go all around to scout talented people for my upcoming auto sales business in Solis.” Simon explained. 

“Solis! You work in Solis?” Mario’s entire personality perked up. Annika chimed in. 

“His fiancé is actually in Solis right now.” Annika nodded. 

Simon looked at him and smiled. “Really?” 

“Yeah I’ve been meaning to visit him. It’s been a month since we seen each other..” Mario trailed off, he truly missed Rico. He just wants to hold him tight and let his voice sooth his ears until he falls asleep in his arms, knowing he’s safe. 

“Well, if you guys don’t mind. I would like to take you for a test run of Solis. It’s only 3 days, all expenses paid, short trip to my company!” Simon glamorized his offer. “I’ve heard great things about you, Frigo. Dismantling a dictatorship to open up a world renowned car shop? Bright man.” Mario blushed. 

“Oh.uh thank you so much!” He felt honored and shook his hand. “Annika did you hear what he said?!” 

“Uh uh.” Anika crossed her arms as she felt something was off. 

“I don’t like how this feels.” Annika squinted her eyes. “Hey, four eyes, don’t try anything.” 

“Oh no ma’am, this is a strictly professional trip. If you guys don’t feel comfortable, we will bring you right back.” Simon explained. 

“Ah yes! I’ll do it!” Mario jumped up and down. 

“Great! I would love Frigo and etectra to be in Solis!” The man lead the way to where the helicopter would pick them up. 

Even though Annika was skeptical, she was happy for Mario. She never seen him this bright and alert. 

“Annika! Isn’t this exciting? We’re going to another country!” Mario said, gleefully. “I’ve never been to anywhere except Medici before!” 

“Really?” 

Mario shook his head, “Di Ravello limited travel to just two countries; China and Venezuela. But only the rich and the privileged were allowed, you COULD apply for a passport but, if you weren’t deemed the “right” citizen, you would never hear from them again.” 

——— 4 MONTHS LATER, SOLIS ———  
Oscar Espinosa was announced dead. This quite shocked the nation but not as much as the two under qualified radio host who both bickered for two hours straight about the confirmation. As Rico listened on a small radio next to the table, he was speaking to Javi Huerta. 

“Rico...Is it possible to meet me near Del Way? It’s quite a long story.” Javi asked. 

“What’s going on?” Rico asked. 

“My old “colleague” asked me if I wanted to search for a treasure on an unmarked island but, I don’t trust him or like him at all. Possibly, you could take me to the island?” Javi asked in all sincerity.

“Javi..you don’t know how to fly an airplane huh.” Rico said. It got really quiet. 

“Just...just head on over here,” Javi said. Rico got into a prisa truck and turn on the ignition. 

As he was driving down the road, he checked his voicemails on his phone and found one of Mario’s. He played it. 

“Hey Rico! I hope you’re doing well. Oh! And Annika came back!” Mario announced. 

“Yeah Rico, you better make me your best man at your wedding, I saved your ass TWICE!” She laughed right after. 

“Oh I got offered a new business opportunity! I think it would be perfect for the both of us..” he then sighed. “I miss you, mi Amor and I know your busy. So I’ll let you go. I love you.” 

“God Mario, answer your phone...” Rico sighed. When he first heard the message 3 months ago he didn’t think nothing of it but it’s been quite of while of no responses and he needs to head back to Medici to see him. 

Javi waved at his car. Rico acknowledged and pulled over. 

“What’s up?” Rico greeted. 

“Ah, Senor Rodriguez..I need your assistance to that island. But, we need to hurry. My old colleague, Simon Valencia offered to come with me but I declined. I do not trust this man at all. He endorses the black hand and even hired them for projects.” Javi explained. 

“Ok, reasonable.” Rico listened. 

“It’s just to see what’s he’s so wrapped up about..” Javi said. “Nothing big like Otoronga.” 

“Gotcha.” Rico nodded. “So that way.” 

“Si, Garcias Senor Rodriguez.” Javi shook his hand.


End file.
